Determined
by Carry On
Summary: In a performance damaged by the injury to the leading dancer, there is still hope found not only for its continuation, but love. [Anzu x Kaiba]


Besides Kazuki Takahashi, several parties have some share in the ownership of Yuugiou.

I'm not one of them.

CURTAIN OPEN

Because it had taken place on a bare stage, illuminated by only one broad white light, the seriousness of the accident that had befallen Anzu, the star dancer, was apparent to even those who had not been paying attention. It had happened at the highest point of joy in the performance, when the young woman, having at last found her true love, was flitting and dashing amongst the other dancers. She had almost made it to the fellow performer who played her lover when, in the middle of a twirl, the star stepped too swiftly; her foot landing a way nature had not intended. The joy that had been overflowing into the hearts of the audience was quickly replaced by an over-flooding of her pain and embarrassment as she tripped and fell to her knees. Slowly, she had gotten back up and slowly she continued on. The joy then was forced into her movements.

It was in this painful and unsure manner the first act ended, the curtain's closing bringing some relief to those whose hearts had ached painfully at the sight of the dancer's grimaces and near tears. With the curtain closing off the world of the dancers, the real world of the darkened theater was able to allow its dawn to come forth in the form of dim overhead chandeliers. The citizens of the theater world appropriately came to life with this light. Instantly, a babble of voices rose up as these people began to speak of their amazement at young dancer's talent and their worries for her injury. There were some who even wondered if the performance would go on.

Out of all these people, there was one man who did not express his joy in the dancing or his curiosity in regards to the future of the show. He had not chosen to attend and was only watching that imaginative world he hated because it had been at the request of his brother, Mokuba. The young boy had been interested to see Anzu dance because he, not incorrectly, saw himself as her friend.

"I want to find Anzu," Mokuba stated and looked down at his seated brother, waiting for the nod of approval to manifest itself. Nothing came in the first few seconds, but Seto gave his permission. Glad and eager to find the dancer, Mokuba quickly turned about, stumbled through the compressed row, and scurried up the slightly elevated pathway.

Kaiba watched him. Then he uncrossed his arms and his legs, rising slowly to his full height, as if inflated, to go with the boy. It was out of boredom and concern for his brother that he did this; there was no conscious wish to see Yugi's female friend.

Out of the thin gauntlet of chairs he went and followed his brother's trail as if there were pebbles to guide him. In the grand foyer, Kaiba caught sight of Mokuba, who despite his eagerness had still not found Anzu, and in a few long steps, took his place at his brother's side.

Mokuba shifted his head upwards and smiled at his brother.

ooooo

The two brothers were directed to where Anzu was, finding her outside the door of a dressing room. She sat on an old metal fold-up chair, her foot, already visibly swollen under the ice pack, was outstretched naked in front of her. She wasn't crying, nor was she near to it as she had been on stage, but her downcast eyes informed those outside her self that she was worried and in pain.

"Anzu…" Mokuba started slowly, answering the emotion which her body language announced to the outside world. Anzu's head shot up and turned to look at Mokuba..

"Mokuba-kun!" There was a pause as she noticed the familiar figure of Yugi's rival leaning against the wall behind Mokuba. Anzu's voice still retained her surprise, but lost much of its delight as she addressed him: "Kaiba-kun."

"Are you okay, Anzu?" Mokuba asked, bringing Anzu's attention back to him.

She paused before answering, both wondering what exactly to say and still unsure about Kaiba's glare in the background.

"I just twisted my ankle a little. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

Kaiba, in a rare moment of actually concentrating on another person who was not of some importance to him, looked up from her foot to her face. At that moment, she was wincing as she began to get up from the chair. She stood and tried to walk normally. Anzu instead began limping.

Both Kaiba brothers watched her as she continued the effort. Their eyes still did not leave her when she stopped and, as gracefully as she could, leaned against the wall to sit on the floor.

This time her eyes moistened.

Mokuba stared with genuine concern. The director, who had appeared in the doorway during the few short steps, also showed concern on her lined, man-like face. Her concern, however, was for her show, set soon to recommence.

"Come on, Anzu, walk it off. We have ten minutes," The director muttered. Once she had spoken, she left. Not only was she busy, but when she ordered someone to do something, she expected that with that order to be executed, producing events that were what she had planned them to be.

Anzu got up once more, but not because the director had ordered her to. She was determined to withstand the pain and make sure the show went on. The lead role she had was a big step towards New York City and the fulfillment of her dreams. Even if it hadn't been, it wasn't in her personality to give up because of a set-back.

But her steps were not improving. It seemed that the encouragements she gave herself were not enough to make the pain go away. It was only when she had finished her ninth step that her unlikely motivator spoke as he pushed off from the wall.

"Hmph. I told you seeing this would be a waste of time, Mokuba," He prepared himself to turn and go, and his force was beckoning to his brother to follow him to the foyer and out of the theater building.

Anzu glared at him, making sure to keep her eyes on his so that he could see all her disagreement. The pain was still present as she stood, but her newly reinforced determination to continue kept her on both feet, though a little less on the injured one.

"It's not a waste of time. This is my passion and I'm going to continue with it." She stated firmly and directly to him.

She walked away from Kaiba and Mokuba to the backstage, her injury better concealed and her emotions stabilized.

ooooo

The second act ended with a great thunder of applause, the power of which the theater building had not known for some time. The clapping wasn't for the character Anzu had played; the girl who had reunited with her lover after a dramatic quarrel. The applause was rather meant for Anzu, who despite her suffering, delivered to the members of the audience a performance even more graceful and emotion filled than that found in the beginning. The audience's voices of praise, like they had after the first act, broke loose once the lights came on. But gradually, the conversation they shared with their neighbors was slowly turned from the performance and the astounding recovery of the star to other concerns in life.

Only one member of the limbo between the fantasy of the stage and the reality of the outside the theater could not move his mind completely away from the dancer named Anzu. He had not been impressed with her dancing skill, her display of emotions, or her simple beauty. What had made a mark deep enough to keep Kaiba away from his usual thoughts had taken place in the dimly lit hallway, where the injured dancer had pushed on despite her pain. With a new feeling creeping upon his boredom, ready to attack it at any moment, Kaiba rose with Mokuba to leave the theater.

CURTAIN CLOSE

I thought I wouldn't like this fiction because it had been so difficult to think up. My beliefs have been proven wrong.


End file.
